


Snippets from the worst month of Law’s life

by babyboyisak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Torture, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Branding, Captivity, Choking, Cock Warming, Crying During Sex, Drunk Sex, Fainting, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Kairouseki | Seastone, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Whump, doflamingo calls law "brother", drunk doflamingo, implied panic attack, intimate villain, law whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyisak/pseuds/babyboyisak
Summary: Law is taken captive by Doflamingo... What happens next will warm your heart - if you like Law being whumped uwu
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Snippets from the worst month of Law’s life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/gifts).



> A secret santa gift for @zerikya :)) merry chrimmus, you are The Bomb <3

______

“Shachi is free. Shachi is safe. Shachi is free. Shachi is safe. Shachi—“

It was a mantra, a hollow attempt to keep himself from hyperventilating. Law found himself quietly muttering the phrase repeatedly. Lying on the hard stone floor in chains as he was, no matter how hard he tried, he could not completely shake the feeling that this was a terrible, terrible mistake. But there had been no real choice. The Heart Pirates would have had no chance against Doflamingo and his followers. And it was Law’s duty as a captain to do everything in his power to protect his crew. Yes, this had been his only option. Right?

If his beloved crew had known what he planned to do, they never would have let him go. So after negotiating his own imprisonment in secret via a backup transponder snail, he had snuck off in the middle of the night.

Shachi knew nothing of the exchange. He had been wearing a canvas bag over his head, as per Law’s request. He would be terrified out of his mind, being unable to see. But in his heart, Law knew that if Shachi had seen everything, he would have flung himself into the water to rescue his captain, chains and all. As it were, after Law was hidden away under deck, Shachi was left alone on the shore, armed only with instructions on how to find the location where the Polar Tang was docked.

The memory of the exchange was nerve wracking. Law had had no leverage, the Donquixote pirates could have easily just kept them both. But he knew Doflamingo. Knew that his interest was in Law himself, not in his crew. This had been his only comfort when he left the Polar Tang.

Without a doubt, the remaining Heart Pirates would put two and two together very fucking fast. They were smart. Law would trust them with his life without a second thought. And yet, he found himself hoping they would not come after him. As strong and brave as they were, against Doflamingo they would not stand a chance.

The ice cold feeling of dread deep in his stomach would not go away. His inner dialogue was spiralling. Would his crew really be okay without him? Would _he_ be okay? With no idea what Doflamingo wanted from him, he found no solace in any of the outcomes his own, creative brain suggested. And the doubt kept nagging him. Had he chosen wrong? Would he ever see his friends again, or would he die here? What would become of his crew then? Would they be able to move on without him?

A regrettably familiar voice had Law jolt out of his anxiety riddled thoughts. His eyes shot open.

“You wanted to see me that badly, brother?” Doflamingo’s tone of voice was drawling. As casual, yet exultant, as the way the huge man was leaning against the wall outside the cell, arms crossed. The ever-present mockery of a smile was wide on his face, making Law’s pulse pick up at the sight alone.

“Fuck you,” was his only response. The smile did not falter.

“You’re being very rude, Law. I brought a gift for you. A sort of housewarming gift, you could call it.” Doflamingo chuckled to himself. Law had to bite his tongue to keep his snarky comments to himself. Certainly, saying them out loud would do him no good.

“A thank you would be appreciated,” Doflamingo scolded as he unlocked the cell door. Once inside, he sat down on the floor, a great deal closer than Law would have preferred.

“It’s fine, Law. You’re family, so you get your present anyway.” While speaking, he propped a mostly limp Law up against the wall, attaching his seastone handcuffs to a hook high enough to keep his hands out of the way. When he was finished, he reached a gloved hand into his pocket.

“I’ve had these specially made for your size, they’re going to fit perfectly. And look, they have my Jolly Roger on them.” Despite knowing it was going to be terrible, Law looked at what Doflamingo was showing him. He squinted, frowning. What on earth was— Well, they looked like a set of seastone bracelets, but they had multiple little hoops on each side of the bar. Law looked at them, confused. Doflamingo looked at him expectantly.

“I’m glad you asked,” continued Doflamingo after a little pause, undeterred by Law’s silence. Law scoffed. “I’ll just show you what they are, yeah?”

The next part happened so fast that Law, sluggish from the seastone cuffs, barely had time to react. Not that he would have had the strength to. Doflamingo grabbed the leg nearest to him and pulled Law away from the wall. Far enough that he would have been lying flat on the floor if it hadn’t been for the hook keeping his hands up against the wall.

Doflamingo began to undo Law’s trousers. An icicle made its way from the base of his skull into the deepest pit of his stomach. Or, that’s what it felt like. He went rigid, closing his eyes, resorting to just… Trying not to react to the world around him.

“No need for these any more,” Doflamingo explained with a grin, unceremoniously pulling the garment off of him entirely.

“What is this, you fucking pervert?” Law spat. His voice was high. Tense. Not in any way resembling what he wanted it to sound like. There was no response. Only a little click, and the cold seastone cuff closing around his ankle.

Then, pain.

At first, it was only a pinch of discomfort around where the cuff was closed. Not entirely unlike the few times he had a piercing done. But it kept happening. More often than not, in the same place more than once.

Before too long, Law had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. Even so, strained groans made their way through his teeth. His hands found the chains that held up his arms and clenched at them weakly. Despite the knowledge that Doflamingo was far stronger than him, he could not help but try to pull his leg out of harm’s way. Doflamingo laughed at the reflex.

“Careful now, the stitching is going to be messed up.” Stitching? What the fuck.

Grinning, the larger man moved one hand out of the way so Law could see what he was doing. The feeling of _what the fuck_ only intensified. As well as that icy feeling of dread deep in Law’s stomach.

Doflamingo was using the little hoops to sew the cuff into the flesh of Law’s ankle. With the threads created from his devil fruit power. His long fingers were dancing in the air, manipulating the multiple strings in and out of hoops, in and out of skin.

A whimper, rising panic.

“No, stop!”

A snicker from the other man.

“It’s okay, I’m almost finished.” Law managed to thrash weakly, and made another attempt to pull his leg away. To no avail.

The few seconds that passed before it stopped felt much longer than they actually were. His ankle was on fire, treads kept wiggling their way into spaces not meant for foreign objects, squeezing in next to another thread in an already existing hole, tearing it wider.

But then it stopped. Law’s pulse was hammering, and only now did he notice that he was sweating, skin uncomfortably contrasting to the cold stone beneath him.

“There you go, now take a deep breath,” instructed Doflamingo.

“Fuck you, you fucking—” Law’s reply was cut short by his own strained cry as the pain in his ankle intensified seemingly out of the blue.

“Shh, shh. I expanded the girth of the strings a little to stop it from bleeding,” Doflamingo explained. Law wheezed through his teeth, scowling at the other. He was entirely ignored, however, as Doflamingo pulled a flask from his pocket and poured some of its contents onto the mangled, bloodied area. This pulled a genuine scream from Law. He thrashed in his bonds even as his leg was kept still by a large, strong hand. 

Although his body was weak, his mind was racing, trying to comprehend the helpless situation he was in, and how near impossible would be for him to get the thing off him when it was attached to him like this. Few things could break those threads, and certainly not anything that was in his possession right now. 

A roll of gauze was produced from yet another pocket, and the area swiftly covered up. This, however, did nothing to stop it from throbbing with pain, and Law could feel his energy slowly seeping into the unforgiving metal. He closed his eyes, panting heavily as he let his head rest on the stone floor.

Doflamingo smiled at him.

“Keep it up, little brother. Now there’s only one more to go.”

  
  


_____

Law was absolutely certain that he would never get used to this. The need to breathe, obviously, is not something one can control, and the same can be said about a person’s gag reflex.

Perhaps if he had been with an actual lover, it would not be so bad. Perhaps he could get used to it then. But as it were, the insistent, constant pressure of Doflamingo’s cock deep in his throat was just unapologetically _bad_. And even that was to put it very, very mildly.

He had passed out a few times like this already. From a lack of oxygen or from stress, he wasn’t sure. Maybe a combination. But every time he woke up, he was still there, on his knees in front of Doflamingo’s work chair underneath his office desk. And every time, he was still wearing that infernal harness on his head, keeping him exactly where he was, and keeping his mouth painfully agape.

There were only two tiny mercies to be found. One was the carpeted floor, and the second was that… The harness, although without any give to the leather, was not tightened as much as it could have been. Or, to put it another way, Doflamingo’s cock was not all the way inside his mouth. Only most of the way. Had he shoved it in all the way and kept it there, Law would surely have suffocated within minutes. It was simply impossible to breathe like that, there was just… Too much. And no room for air, at all.

Even so, Law was in a great deal of distress, sweaty and constantly in a state of panic. With his arms tied behind his back, and his head securely fastened as well, there was not really anything he could do aside from… Choke. And choke he did. No matter how much he tried to will his throat to relax, those muscles are just not controllable. Any change in their tightness, or any movement from either himself of Doflamingo, sent him into another strained coughing fit. And every bout of desperate thrashing and wheezing, were completely ignored by the man causing them, except when he chuckled and pet Law’s hair.

His knees, despite the carpet, were rough. His legs were sore from the strain. His throat was swollen and painful, and his jaw felt like it could never close again. His torso felt tight and too small, having coughed and heaved so much for the past… How long had it been? Hours? Law wasn’t sure, especially after being unconscious. His face, beet red from the continuous struggle, was wet with tears, his jaw and neck with his own drool.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself, dear Law,” cooed Doflamingo. Law had no way of responding, not that he even fully registered the comment. He was in the middle of painful fit, his lungs frantically trying to pull much needed oxygen in, and only partially successful. His throat was tightening up in yet another craving but futile attempt to escape from the intrusion. Only a choked whimper and a desperate rattle from somewhere deep in his throat were to be heard. The strain was wracking his body, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m glad,” Doflamingo said with feigned delight. He smiled grimly, long fingers almost tender as they caressed Law’s cheek. Law looked up at him in a sudden burst of panic only for his eyes to roll back in their sockets a second later. The larger man cooed fondly.

“I know, I know.”

When Law saw him reach for one of the harness’ buckles, he all but sobbed with relief. Once again, Doflamingo chuckled.

“You are that happy? Dear Law, I hope you don’t think we are finished quite yet. You can feel how hard you made me, yes? I would very much like to finish deep in that pretty mouth of yours.” Although nonreligious, what was left of Law’s conscious mind sent a tiny prayer to whoever could hear him, that this would be quick.

“Don’t worry, I will do the work.” Doflamingo’s voice was calm, almost soothing. Even with the buckles now undone, somehow, it was not reassuring at all.

He took from Law what he wanted, mercilessly. With his large hands on each side of Law’s head, holding on to the harness that was still tight around his skull, he fucked his mouth. Or rather, fucked Law’s mouth on him. No finesse, just a strong grip lifting Law’s head off of him only to immediately slam it back down. Over and over, working Law’s abused throat open, further and further inside until he was fully sheathed with each thrust.

Had Law been able to, he would have screamed. But as it were, he was lacking both air and strength. The only sounds he could produce were those forced from him by the unrelenting cock deep in his throat. His limbs twitched in a last attempt at escape. White hot panic was flooding his brain, taking over, and eventually, he felt his consciousness fade. 

  
  


_______

Law screamed. Tried to thrash, to squirm away, anything. But the strings held him so firmly that he felt his arms might fracture. 

Life as a pirate and a many years of illness had brought its share of pain. Right now, though, Law was certain the sun itself had descended from the heavens and pressed itself into the smack middle of his exposed back. The seething agony accompanied by that angry sizzling, were unlike anything he had suffered previously.

His sobbing was so uncontrolled and heaving that he could barely draw breath to scream again. And the red hot metal just stayed there, insistently pressing into his skin. Marking him.

“Stop,” was all he managed to sob between heaving breaths, desperate, pleading, before the brand was finally, finally pulled away.

Tears were flowing freely. His own panting and quiet sobbing were the only sounds that broke the silence in the minutes after it was done. Limply lying on the contraption Doflamingo had fashioned, he could feel the other man’s gaze drill into him, even though he could not see him.

He wanted to hide. To curl up and never be seen by anyone again. He wanted the pain to stop, but it did not. He wanted whatever was on his back to go away. 

“You are perfect.” Law only vaguely registered it when Doflamingo spoke, too exhausted to pay much attention.

“Your traitor mark is gone. You are safe now,” he said, reverently. Law’s body jolted weakly with surprise when the other placed a hand on his hip, caressing the clammy skin there.

“My jolly roger suits you much better. Law… My beautiful Law.” Large fingers caressed the skin up his side, tracing the tender edges of the fresh brand. All Law could muster was another shaky prayer of “stop” and a choked whimper when the caress continued despite it. His muscles were spent, sore from days of abuse and torture. He was not even struggling any more.

The invasive hand pulled away. The small comfort was short lived, however, when second later, Law heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled at. Suddenly, he was all too aware of his exposed backside.

“You are really mine now, finally mine.” Even through the haze of pain, Law noticed the change in tone. Just seconds ago, Doflamingo had been talking directly to him. But now, it sounded more like he was talking to himself. Psyching himself up.

“Mine to ruin.” There was a little pop of a plastic bottle being opened.

Law had not expected this round to be gentle. Not in the least bit. And he had been right. There was an almost constant, maniacal chuckle from the man ramming into him, his heavy panting accompanying it.

Exhaustion pushed aside by raging adrenaline, Law found himself crying anew. Aside from the painful, underprepared penetration, being jostled around with the fresh brand was excruciating. Jolts of fiery agony shot through him with each thrust of the other’s hips. Doflamingo seemed completely caught up in the task at hand, even rougher than usual. His hands were all over Law’s back, caressing, tracing. Admiring. Law had lost count of how many times he had pleaded with the other to stop and leave him alone. It had fallen on deaf ears.

His eyes shot open when those long fingers, without a warning, covered his mouth. A second later, his nose was pinched shut.

“I own you,” a breathless Doflamingo reminded him. Some survival instinct inside Law kicked in, and he somehow found the energy to attempt to shake the other’s hands off him. Of course, it did not work. He was helpless.

To Law’s surprise, then, the punishing thrusts stopped, and he could feel Doflamingo lean in over him. Huffs of heavy breath were hot against his ear. An involuntary spasm, an attempt to create a passageway for oxygen. An airy giggle. He felt the other’s cock twitch inside him, and a moment later, Doflamingo was fucking him again.

He was only allowed a short, wheezing breath before his airways were cut off once more.

“You are perfect, my beautiful Law. I will control you, all of you,” rambled Doflamingo.The pace of his thrusts, impossibly, picked up.

Will I die like this, with that hateful mark on my body? Fucked open and helpless? Alone?

“I will control the very air you breathe.”

  
  


_____

Law picked at the bandages around his chest. They were too tight. His hands were chained high enough that it would be impossible to fix on his own.

All day, he had been lying alone in Doflamingo’s huge, lavish bed, only briefly in contact with another person when he was fed. A day like this was not exactly interesting, but he preferred his own company over Doflamingo’s by far.

~

It was well into the early hours of the morning when heavy footsteps could be heard approaching outside, and the door slammed open.

“Law? Ah, you’re here,” slurred a clearly intoxicated Doflamingo, stumbling his way over to the bed. He left a messy trail of colourful clothes in his wake. “I forgot I put you here. But ’s good. I need… Need to talk to you.” Law could smell the booze on him as he came closer, the sweat. He did not reply.

“Hm. Well, it’s Dellinger’s birthday. Shame you couldn’t be there, it was…” Doflamingo sat down on the bed next to Law. “Whooh, it was a blast. Really wanted you there…” He trailed off, looking into the wall for a long moment, seemingly lost in thought. Or just in liquor. Then, he turned to give Law a big, toothy smile.

“You missed me, huh?” Law scoffed in reply, but was only met with a triumphant laugh. “I knew it.” Doflamingo seemed to get lost in thought again as he ran a hand down Law’s mostly naked form, from his chest past his hips, and down his leg. Law tried not to squirm in revolt. The touch was delicate but so, so unwanted.

In a single movement, surprisingly swift given his drunken state, Doflamingo was fully on the bed. His arm lay across Law’s comparatively small torso, pulling them closer together. Again, Law tried not to squirm away - double difficulty this time, because of the smell. He could feel Doflamingo’s breath against the top of his head, warm and a little damp even through his thick, black hair. Disgust welled up inside his chest, an itch spreading through his body, and he willed himself to lie still. It was never a good idea to piss this man off.

Slowly, as though contemplating something, Doflamingo started to trace little patterns on Law’s chest with his index finger.

“You know. When I say you are beautiful, I mean it.” The tone of his voice sent Law’s mind reeling. It sounded so uncharacteristic. Quiet… Admiring? Slowly, he could feel his own heartbeat pick up speed. Whatever this was, it was new. And he did not like it one bit.

When Doflamingo leaned in and kissed him without warning, the mental shift over to a mild panic was almost enough to make Law cry out in protest. The other’s lips were insistent against his, but strangely… Tender. He tried to ignore the kisses altogether, hoping it might spark disinterest. It did not. Instead, Doflamingo seemed to grow agitated, and even more intent on getting Law to participate.

“Kiss me,” Doflamingo demanded, frowning. His lips were warm, wet and overwhelmingly present. Not wanting to disobey a direct order, Law did as he was told, stiffly, moving his lips in a less than inspired way.

Before too long, this was not enough for the much larger man. Huffing, he pulled back to look at Law, one of his big hands gently cradling the side of his face.

“I want you.” His voice was so quiet, yet there was something about it that was deeply unsettling. He sounded way too genuine. Urgent. This was something beyond the abuse that had become, well, normal.

~

There was an unmistakable sense or urgency in how Doflamingo moved. Despite this, he spent a surprising amount of time with those long fingers inside Law, preparing him for what was to come. There was a hint of determination in his expression, one Law was not used to seeing on him. He tried not to look.

When Doflamingo eventually did penetrate him, the stretch was not even uncomfortable. What was uncomfortable, however, was the way he leaned down over Law’s body. His stench, the heat of his body, the sweat. 

Damp lips found the frail skin of Law’s throat, planting several messy kisses there. Law’s eyes were squeezed shut. Perhaps if he could just ignore this, maybe it would turn out okay. If he could will himself to dissociate to the point where he would be more or less separated from his body, it would be less invading. 

It would prove itself to be harder than that.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so good.” A steady stream of expletives and praise spilled from the intoxicated Doflamingo as he moved. He was being gentle, almost, eerily considerate in how he was fucking Law… Who in turn found he had to try harder and harder not to writhe beneath the attention. Beneath those lips that were kissing and praising him.

In the start, he only wanted to squirm away. All he felt was disgust. However, before long, to his terror, he found his body responding positively to the assault. And it sent his mind reeling. He definitely did _not_ want this. A broken sob escaped from deep in his throat as he realised his predicament, and he could feel Doflamingo smile against his cheek.

“I knew you’d come around, I just knew,” he blabbered, breathless. “You’re amazing, Law.” Despair and another bout of panic rose within Law, and he shook his head. Willed it all to go away. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. This was bad, this was so bad. All he wanted was out, not to enjoy this fucked up kind of attention. This was something being taken from him, against his will, and he was acutely aware that is was probably the last bit of dignity he had left in this place. He knew it was only his body, but he simply could not help but feel both disgusting and guilty.

Warm droplets on his forehead, and a few seconds of confusion. A sniffle. Then he opened his eyes.

Doflamingo had taken his glasses off. The honesty in his eyes was so intense, the sight alone was like a punch to the gut, and the tears in them only added to it. Having never seen the other man without his glasses, let alone so vulnerable, this was overwhelming. In his heart, he felt like he was not supposed to see this. It was too close. It was like… Like they were lovers, like Doflamingo was sharing something with him. It was _intimate_ .  
“My brother, you mean everything to me. You know that, right?” Smiling through his tears, Doflamingo looked down at Law, meeting his eyes. Looking into those usually concealed eyes was so intensely alien, and yet so familiar. The creature above him was a monster, but he was also just… a _man_. 

“I have done terrible things to you… I’m sorry. For hurting you. I never wanted to, you must know that. You will forgive me, right?” 

The intense emotions coursing through Law made his chest tighten, pushing him even closer to a fit of panic. He hated this, and he wished he could just disappear. Rapidly, the symptoms of hyperventilation were starting to blossom throughout his body, and what Doflamingo said then did not exactly help calm him. 

His voice was strained. Tearful. Clearly, his body was exhausted from the day of celebration, and yet he kept up the slow pace of his hips perfectly as he spoke. 

“I love you, Law.” 

~

Law woke up to the sensation of come slowly dripping out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could simply pass out again. His body felt dirty, and even more so because Doflamingo’s body was covering all of him, panting harshly against his sweat slicked skin. He was still so, so close. _Too_ close. A distressed grunt escaped Law, and he cringed weakly when a passionate, sloppy kiss was pressed to his neck. 

“You need to feel good too.” Doflamingo’s voice was sudden and frantic. “I’ll take care of you, I’ll make you come,” he breathed against Law’s temple. The happiness and excitement, the _familiarity_ in his voice, went straight to whatever part of Law’s brain controlled his emotional responses. He just… Sobbed.  
“No, I don’t want to.” Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. “Get off me, you freak!” Somehow, from deep inside him, his last sliver of anger found its way to his voice. He was nearly yelling at the man above him. 

Gently shushing him, Doflamingo covered his mouth with his huge palm. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright.” Eyes distant, he kept murmuring little reassurances, wiping tears off his face as he moved down Law’s body. His hand slipped away, letting him speak again. 

“Please, no, I don’t… I don’t want this.” Compared to seconds ago, his voice had lost its power. At this point, he was all but begging. If Doflamingo heard him, he did not let it show. 

Before he knew it, his cock was in Doflamingo’s mouth, somehow still hard. Writhing in earnest now, he whimpered, distressed. He needed to get away. He could not let this be taken from him. 

Of course, it was in vain. The other’s powerful hands were pinning him to the bed effortlessly. Another weak thrash, a desperate pull against the chains binding his hands, and he gave up. 

Law wheezed, the feelings of disgust and helplessness becoming too much to keep inside. Tears were blurring his vision. It felt good. He did not want that. 

There was a low, content rumble deep in Doflamingo’s chest, and Law cried out with the vibration. At the same time, he nearly threw up in his mouth. The voice was wrong. _Everything_ was wrong. This was not supposed to be happening. He tossed his head back and forth, trying to somehow shake himself out of the feelings, the situation, _anything_ that could make it all go away. 

“Luffy! Help, _please_.“ Without thought, the words left his lips, sobbing and exhausted. Desperate for things to be made right. 

Law’s whole length easily fitting into his mouth, it did not take Doflamingo long to keep his promise, drawing from his captive the first orgasm he’d had since his imprisonment began. 

~

“Monkey D. Luffy…” Doflamingo was cuddled up against Law’s side, a blanket hastily pulled over their bodies. “Do you love him?” There was hurt behind the words, but Law barely even registered being spoken to. 

His mind was elsewhere, far from here. _Anywhere_ but here. 


End file.
